Relatively small flags having magnetic base portions are used in funeral processions and other ceremonial contexts to identify vehicles that are part of the funeral procession or ceremony. Typically one flag is releasably secured to each vehicle in the funeral procession, thus requiring a supply of numerous flags for the procession. Prior to distribution to participants in the funeral procession, the flags are generally placed in a group on the ground or on a tray from which the participants select a flag and mount it to their vehicle. There are various drawbacks associated with simply placing the flags on the ground or on a tray. With this arrangement, the flags are typically disorganized, inhibiting the accessibility and distribution of the flags for the funeral procession. Additionally, transporting a plurality of flags is difficult, increasing the handling of the flags and subjecting the flags to increased wear and tear. Furthermore, setting the flags on the ground or on a tray that does not securely hold them may result in the flags becoming soiled when they come in contact with the ground. Moreover, being on the ground subjects the flags to the possibility of being run over by a vehicle in the procession since they may be difficult for a driver to see. In addition to the above drawbacks, no provision is made for storing the flags when not in use.
There is a distinct need for a flag stand which organizes a plurality of flags having magnetic base portions in a manner that makes the flags easily accessible for distribution, prevents the flags from contacting the ground and becoming soiled, is easily transportable, and can be used to store the flags.